


Obligation Day

by Geonn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Flowers, Humor, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows up at the Roadhouse. Jo is suspicious of his timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninkasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/gifts).



The chairs were all up on the tables, and their legs looked like trees in a very sparse forest. Jo was sweeping up the far corner when the door opened. She glanced over to see if it was a drunk who couldn't understand a closed sign or a hunter that needed help. At first glance it seemed to be the latter, but then she spotted what he was carrying. She smirked and leaned against the broom handle. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Dean stopped and looked down at his hands. He was holding a lily and a card in a red envelope. "What?"

"Lovesick boys have been coming in and out of here all day asking me to be their Valentine. But you? You oughta know better."

"But it's Valentine's Day."

Jo rolled her eyes. "So if you're not in a relationship, you feel like crap. If you are in a relationship, you feel obliged to get something for your sweetie or else she'll think you don't love her. It's a crap holiday, and I'm shocked you're perpetuating it."

"It's just a flower."

"And a card."

"Yeah, so that if you... you know, if you weren't here... you'd know who it was from."

Jo was mildly surprised by that. "You'd want to sign your crime?"

Dean was starting to get annoyed. "Well, yeah! I go to the trouble to get you a... a... You know what? Happy Tuesday, Jo." He put the flower on the bar with the card on top of the stem. He showed her his hands, smiled, and spun on his heel to go back out.

"Wait." Jo was feeling like crap now. Dean stopped at the end of the bar and waited while she picked up his card. She ran her thumb under the flap, took the card out, and read the front before she flipped it open. "'From Dean'? That's it?"

"What? There was already a poem in it."

Jo rolled her eyes. She picked up the flower and smelled it. "Well, at least you didn't go with a rose." She smiled. "Because they were all sold out of roses?"

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked everywhere but at her. Finally Jo laughed and put the card and flower back down on the bar. "Thanks, Dean. I mean it. It's really sweet of you to think of me today." She walked toward the jukebox. "So where's Sam?"

"Bobby's. Research." He moved slowly down the bar, eyeing the stools as if he wanted to take one down. "Don't suppose I could buy you a drink?"

"Bar's closed, Winchester." She flipped through the choices on the jukebox and fished a dollar out of her jeans. She fed it into the machine, hit her selection, and walked toward the clear area of the bar floor. The Police started to play and she motioned him over with her head. "Come here."

Dean walked over to her. "'Every Breath You Take'? And you accuse me of being cliché?"

"Keep it up and I'll switch it to 'Don't Stand So Close to Me.'" She took his left hand and laid it on her shoulder, put his right hand on her hip, and looked into his eyes. "If you don't start, I'm going to end up leading. And I don't think that's your thing."

Dean smirked and began to move. "You're not gonna hold this against me, right? I mean, if you're just gonna mock me--"

"Dean." Jo put her head against his shoulder. "Just... I just... want to dance. Okay?"

"All right."

Jo slipped her arms around his waist and moved with him across the floor. Dean chuckled, and she felt it in his chest before she heard it. She smiled without lifting her head. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me."

He sighed. "Something someone once told me about dancing. He said it was invented by guys so we could walk women into the bedroom without breaking a kiss."

"Well, his logic is flawed." Dean bumped against the bar and looked back, shocked by how far they had moved. When he looked back at Jo, she grinned and kissed him. 

Dean was shocked, but he gradually fell into the kiss, his hands moved into her hair as the song ended and the Roadhouse fell silent around them. Jo pressed her body tight against his, moaning at the way they fit together. She ignored the evidence of how much he had enjoyed their dance against her hip, parting her lips just enough to let Dean's tongue tease hers. 

Eventually Jo turned her head to break the kiss, and Dean seemed grateful for the bar to keep him upright. Jo breathed in through her nose and exhaled out her mouth, looking up at Dean. She'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He had amazing eyelashes.

She cleared her throat, smiled, and slithered out of his grip. "Thanks for the Valentine dance, Dean."

"What... uh..." He cleared his throat. "What? I thought, uh..."

"With one lily? How cheap do you think I am? You can lock up on your way out."

She could feel his eyes burning holes in her back as she retrieved her broom, but she was determined to ignore him. Finally he cleared his throat a little louder than necessary.

"Okay. I'm glad you liked the flower. Want me to lock up?"

"That'd be great." She waited until she heard the door open and said, "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Next year, maybe bring me two roses. See what happens."

He chuckled. "I'll do that. Happy Tuesday."

"Happy Tuesday, Dean."

He left, and Jo waited until she heard the rumble of the Impala before she rested the broom against a table. She rubbed her palms on the seat of her jeans and walked back to the bar. She picked up the card and flipped it open. 'From Dean.' 

So it wasn't Shakespeare. Who cared?

She stuck the card in her back pocket and turned off the lights.


End file.
